


Cali Waves

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [134]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Pete surfs and buys some ice cream.





	Cali Waves

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you’re a hot surfer and i’m an awkward person working at an ice cream stand on the beach AU, peterick? :D

Pete surfaces from the water and pushes his hair out of his face, climbing back on his board. Today has been a good day to surf, he decides, paddling back to shore. 

He stuffs his board down into the sand and wanders over to the new ice cream stand he spies a little bit down the beach. He grins at the line of kids clamoring excitedly around the stand, fingers and mouths sticky with the cool sweetness.

When the kids had mostly disappeared, back to watchful parents, Pete leans up against the stand. “Hey, can I get a chocolate cone, please?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec, though.” The guy says, glancing over his shoulder. 

He wipes his hand off on a towel and starts dishing up Pete’s cone. Pete finally gets a good look at him. 

“Holy shit, you’re adorable.” Pete says, no filter at all.

“What?” The guy, Patrick as his name badge reads, is so startled, he almost drops Pete’s ice cream.

“You’re so cute.” Pete says, nodding.

“Uh huh.” Patrick says, handing over Pete’s cone and tugging on the brim of his hat. 

“So do you work here often?” Pete asks, handing over the money for his cone and waving off the change. 

“…Is that a lame pick up line?” Patrick asks, frowning.

“I don’t know. Is it working?” Pete grins at him.

Patrick finds he’s a little helpless to resist this stupid surfer boy and his stupid grin. “A little.”

Pete gives him another smile and digs into his cone. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.” Patrick nods, a light blush on his face.

“Good.” Pete smiles and waves, walking back over to his surfboard, dripping chocolate down his hands.


End file.
